The Legend of Star Mountain
The Legend of Star Mountain Chapter 1. In a small grassy plains biome, there stood a village. This village had not been prospering for many years, and it's crops withered and died in the hot sun. In it, there lived a boy named Steven Moine. One day, he was called into the village center. The elder, who had lived for many years, said, "Steven, as you can see, the village is dying. In a short time, we will run out of food. There is one hope though. Star Mountain. We have heard about this place, and have found that a massive cache of enchanted fertilizer, which the likes of have never existed anywhere else. This is our only hope." "But why me?" Steven asked. "Because we have been watching you for some time, and have decided that you are the perfect person to do the job." "When do you need me to leave?" Steven asked. "Right now." the Elder said. He showed Steven to a house, where there was a backpack containing meat, a map to Star Mountain, some leather armor and clothes, and a sword. The Elder said to Steven, "This sword was your father's. He made it out of strong iron from the mines, and was the best sword he forged. Sadly, as you can remember, he died in a creeper attack." So, Steven headed out of the village with the armor on, the backpack on his back and the sword on his belt. Chapter 2 Steven walked through the tall grass outside the village in a state of disbelief, shock and excitement. His mind swam with questions, and he pulled off the backpack and grabbed the map. He looked and saw the first place he needed to go was Red Mesa, in the north. Suddenly, a zombie popped out at him. He grabbed his sword, and cut it in half. Then, he heard screams. A woman was trying to fend off zombies with a shard twig, while they surrounded her. Steven ran towards her, and brutally attacked the zombies with his sword, killing them. The shaken woman said, "Thanks for fending them off for me. My names Melissa." Steven said, "My name's Steven. Wanna travel together?" Melissa said, "Sure?" Steven said, "I'm heading to Star Mountain." Melissa replied, "Hey, me too!" And they headed off together in search of Star Mountain. Chapter 3 When they finally got to Red Mesa, it was almost dark. The massive cliffs didn't help their uneasy feelings. Suddenly, a hiss rang out. Steven yelled, "Creeper! Run!" But it was too late. The massive explosion knocked them off the cliffs and into the Red Mesa Canyon. Steven woke up at the bottom of the canyon several hours later, covered in bruises, with Melissa and the backpack nowhere in sight> He got up and yelled, "Melissa? Hello? This is Steven here." But he could hear nothing but the sound of his own echo. He got up from the ground, with his bruised legs and limped around the area, but there was no sign of Melissa. He thought, "She must be somewhere else!" But he was in to much pain to go anywhere, and he lied down and started snoozing. Chapter 4 Steven woke up with sharp sound piercing his ears. Pushing himself to a standing position, he gaped at the canyon cliffs. There was an avalanche! He started running, dragging his feet in the dirt, as rock tumbled all around him. Suddenly, as he was running, he saw a ledge in the canyon cliffs. He leaped to grab on to the ledge, right as a massive boulder hit the ground right where he was standing. From Steven's viewpoint from the ledge, he could see the whole mesa. Suddenly, an arrow hit right next to where he was standing. He turned around to see a skeleton riding a spider the size of a table. The spider was climbing on the side of a huge cliff, holding the skeleton on one of it's tentacles. The spider's skeleton passenger notched another arrow into his bow. Steven took another step backwards to escape the skeletons bow, and suddenly, a fireball engulfed the spider and skeleton duo. Chapter 5 And then, another fireball engulfed the base of the mountain Steven was standing on. He started to run to a natural bridge between the cliffside, and where he was standing. Then, the bridge cracked and fell to the ground right before he reached it. Category:Fanfictions